The Shark & The Soul Reaper
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Sakura, Mika is a soul reaper who was kidnapped along with orihime! Guess who's her guard? What will happen? Warning! MALE Harrible!
1. Mika's Info

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

**Mika Sakura-**

**Squad 11- **5th seat

**Zanpakuto's name-Kurai** – two bladed fans the ends stuck together into a staff, the end becomes a dagger, while the top opens and pop out the blades.

**Shikai****-** "Cry your tears of sorrow, Kanashimi!" –mini people pop out from the daggers and attack the attacker in the normal eyes small silver spheres. Shinigami see the little peoples.

**Bankai****- **"Shower the earth with darkness, Kurono!" - his name is Kimihiro- male pops out in espada wear, black hair, black eye color, pale, with the Kanji symbols for fire spirit on his right cheek. (炎魂), 6'0 ft. holding a scythe.

**2nd Bankai**- "Rise from the shadows, Kagemaru!" – black wolves appear from the attacker's shadow and will follow Mika's every command and will not stop till she is unconscious or commands them to stop and sucks the attackers, despair, sorrow, fear, anger, and darkest power and makes Kimihiro's own power stronger and faster.

**2nd Shikai (Secret technique)** - "Raise your rings of Snow, Fubuki!" – Rings of white ice appear once the enemy is trapped in there he or she can't get out. When the rings disappear the enemy will be left in ice, with the mark, 吹雪 tattooed to the right cheek. If you do get out the enemy's days are counted. NO matter where they are, how healthy they are, they will die a freezing death. You can't remove the symbol once it has been tattooed onto the enemy's person ONLY Mika can remove the symbol. 


	2. The Begining

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = _his name_ **Tia** = _last name_)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

Mika was a student at Shino Academy; she was a sixth year along with her best friend, Kanisawa.

"Kanisawa!" Mika called as she smiled and caught up to her friend,

"Did you hear, we are to go to a mission, with the others?" Mika said while smiling.

"We are?" Mika nodded and said,

"Come on, we have to report with the others." They walked to the building,

"You are to destroy the hollows that are in that area." They bowed and left to the sight. When they arrived it was silent and dark, they looked around when a huge hollows popped out of nowhere. Mika worked on killing the hollows, when she heard a male voice in her head,

"_Hello Mika." _

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I just know, now pay attention to the sound of my voice." _

It was quiet for a bit as she kept fighting alongside with Izuru,

"_Can you feel it…" _he whispered, she felt a shiver go down her spine,

"_Feel what?"_

"_Feel the sorrow that pours from everyone here…" _he whispered again,

"_You will feel sorrow this night, my apologies." _ He said, as Mika felt him go away, she heard yells, she turned and gasped,

"Kanisawa!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped catching her friend, she laid her on the ground as Kanisawa smiled at her best friend one last time before she took her final breath, she heard two more yells, she didn't care who they belonged to all she knew that hollow was going to die…painfully. She heard the same male voice again,

"_Call Cry your tears of sorrow, Kanashimi." _He whispered,

"Cry your tears of sorrow, Kanashimi!" Mika yelled with tears running down her face, as her Zanpakuto turned into separate fans then connected into a staff, while the top the fan was open and bladed and the bottom was a dagger,

"_Good now say it again and this time burry the end of it in the ground." _He said,

"CRY YOUR TEARS OF SORROW, KANASHIMI!" she exclaimed as the daggers popped out of the fan and started to attack the hollow, it was screeching in pain, as she heard,

"_Say, Shower the earth with darkness, Kurono." _

"Shower the earth with darkness, Kurono!" she said as the daggers went back into her Zanpakuto and a male appeared dressed in white, he had pitch black hair spikey and ended at his neck, black colored eyes, pale skin with the symbol of fire spirit on his right cheek (炎魂) with a scythe as a weapon in his hands as he raised his scythe up and a sphere of darkness in the blades growing bigger and bigger till, Mika grabbed her weapon and jumped up along with the male avoiding all the attacks the hollow was aiming at her.

Mika glared as she saw it was going to throw a cero to her, she glared and saw the male had disappeared again she jumped up and shouted

"SHOWER THE EARTH WITH DARKNESS, KURONO!" as the male appeared again while she and he cut down the hollow, along with the others that were still there.

Mika slowly floated to the ground, and promptly fainted, with the male catching her in his arms as he stood.

"Who are you?!" Hisagi asked,

"I am Kimihiro, the Bankai of Mika." They gasped,

"How was she able to get to her Bankai and Shikai?" Ichimaru asked with his pedo smile in place,

"She felt a lot of sorrow when her friend died, that she accidently called upon me when she was fighting the hollows and from there I led her through faster training to reach her Shikai, only because she reached me first." He said, as he shifted Mika in his arms with her only being 5'3 it helped. He smiled and said,

"Shall we?" they walked back to headquarters carrying the dead.


	3. The Meeting

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = _his name_ **Tia** = _last name_)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

Mika was sitting under the tree with her Zanpakuto between her crossed legs and arms. Her eyes closed her hair in a high pony tail the wind shifted and she opened her eyes and saw her Captain standing before her. She stood and heard Kimihiro in her head,

"_What does the big guy want?" _She mentally rolled her eyes at him,

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, Kenpachi grinned,

"You are assigned to protect Inuoe Orihime in the human world." She nodded and used shunpo to the gate to the world of the living.

Mika went to Urahara's shop,

"I need a gigai." She said, Urahara grinned and nodded, he came back with the gigai,

"Just put it on like pants." She did as she was told and she said,

"It feels weird." He laughed,

"You'll get used to it." She paid for the gigai and left to go find Orihime. Mika saw the orange haired girl. She stood infront of her and said,

"Hello, I am Sakura, Mika and I was assigned to protect you from the arrancar." She said, Orihime smiled and said,

"Oh! Okay, you can stay at my apartment!" she nodded, and followed the cheery girl. Mika felt un- familiar reiatsu. Turning she saw a flash of blond, she kept on high alert while the walk till she saw Ichigo.

"Hi Kurosaki- san!" Orihime exclaimed, by the way she blushed and Mika can tell she had a crush on the substitute soul reaper.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked,

"I am Sakura Mika, 5th seat of Squad 11." Mika said,

"I was ordered to protect Orihime." She finished, Ichigo frowned they were infront of Urahara's shop when Mika felt the un-familiar reiatsu again she turned and saw two Arrancar's a huge one and a smaller extremely pale, paler than Mika herself. She got out of her gigai and unleashed her Zanpakuto.

"I am Ulquiorra." Before the huge one started attacking, Mika stood infront of Orihime; she now knew the huge one was called Yammy. Mika saw as Ichigo was hit down again and again till she heard Orihime,

"Please Mika help Ichigo!" she whispered urgently, Mika was hesitant then nodded,

"Have your shield around you." Mika jumped and got Ichigo out of the way before he was hit again,

"Cry your tears of sorrow, Kanashimi!" the spheres started attacking Yammy while he was distracted she silently called,

"Shower the earth with darkness, Kurono." Kimihiro appeared out, his scythe shinning in the sun, before Kimihiro hit,

"Enough Yammy." He stopped and Mika called back the attack they stared down and for a moment she thought she saw a flash of blond before it disappeared. She sighed and looked cautiously at the green eyed espada. She walked back to Orihime and stood guard.

"Mika go! I'll take your gigai to Orihime's apartment." She nodded and grabbed Orihime and used shunpo as a faster way to get to her apartment. Orihime opened the door and they walked in and sat on the couch.

Later Ichigo came by and dropped off Mika's gigai off, she thanked him and he left. It was getting late when Mika told Orihime,

"It's getting late you should get some rest." Orihime nodded and said,

"Good night Mika!" with a cheery smile she left. Mika sighed and leaned back and concentrated she felt the now familiar reiatsu. It was close but, far. She frowned and jumped to the roof of the apartment building and searched till she felt the reiatsu of the green eyed espada quickly she went into Orihime's room and saw him there. She took out her Zanpakuto and flashed stepped in front of Orihime.

"I am here for the onna." He said, she glared;

"No she stays here." She rushed forward and battled at close stances till they took it outside, where Ulquiorra pushed her off and into Orihime's apartment she crashed against the wall she rushed back out and then Ulquiorra used his cero it hit her straight on she crashed to the street floor when she passed out her blood on the street floor. Last thing she felt was being carried and somebody saying,

"It'll be okay I won't let you die on me without you getting to know me." She saw a flash of mocha skin and blond hair before her world turned black.


	4. 4th Squad

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

_P.S. Harribel does not have a fraccion. I thought it would interfere with some of the ideas I had written out. So sorry if you liked the fraccion. _

Mika opened her eyes and rose up sharply, she gasped as she felt the pain spread through her body. She hissed as she shakily got to her feet, holding onto the wall for support as she made it out of 4th squad barracks. She looked around,

"I'm in soul society?" she said to herself, she noticed she was wearing the regular 'hospital' robe. She placed her Zanpakuto at her waist and tried to walk with her back straight and head held up high she was getting ready to use shunpo to get the 11th squad barracks. When she felt two arms start to carry her, she threw a fist and yelled,

"I can walk!" she heard chuckling,

"Even when your injured your still feisty." She turned and saw her captain,

"Captain! I'm sorry I let Inuoe get kidnapped." She mumbled as he chuckled and said,

"Well you fought till your last breath literally. Somebody dropped you off infront of 4th squad barracks then disappeared leaving no traces of spiritual pressure or reiatsu. All was left was a package addressed to you and you were covered in a teal blanket. We tried to open the package but, it won't budge so we have to get you to open the package." He said,

"Where is the package?" she asked, he shifted a bit and took out the package and handed it to her. She tucked it into her sleeve and jumped off of his arms and used shunpo to get to the 11th squad barracks then to her room as she changed back into her robes. Mika went to her bed and sat down, she looked at the package it said her name,

_Sakura, Mika_

She sighed and decided to open it,

_Dear Mika, _

_This is a journal has something special in it. Write on it and I will receive you're question in my own journal and reply. _

Mika looked at the black journal and grabbed the pen Rukia had given her she hesitantly started to write a question:

_Where you the one that saved me? _ She waited for the reply and it answered,

_Yes. _ Three simple letters where staring at her,

_Why? _She wrote down,

_Every life is worth saving. _

_Thank you, for saving my life. _

_You're welcome._

_Can I ask your name? _

_Tia, Harrible _

_How did you know my name? _

_I found you one day in my world injured after you healed enough to travel I took you to soul society. _

After that sentence Mika had started to have flashbacks.

_**Mika was young she was a new soul, when she was being chased by hollows, **_

"_**Help!" she yelled when the hollow managed to injure her, she saw a flash of white when she felt herself being carried.**_

_**The next time she awoke, she saw a man his hollow mask covered his face it looked shark like she saw blond hair peaking from the top with jade green eyes looking at her with mocha skin. **_

"_**Why did you save me?" she asked, **_

"_**Every life is worth saving."**_

She got out of the flashback as she wrote down,

_You where the hollow that saved me? _

_Yes I am. _

Mika hesitated for a bit then decided to write down,

_Is it possible for us to meet? _Mika waited for the reply till writing started to appear,

_Yes, come back to the cave where we first met tonight at midnight. _

_I will be there. _

**~ Hueco Mundo ~**

Harrible closed the journal, and looked at the sands of Las Noches. He sighed and shifted the zipper up to cover his mask when he started walking to his balcony. He had his arms crossed as he remembered the time he first met Mika,

_**He was walking when he heard the cry for help; he saw a young soul running from the hollow. 'Why is that soul here instead of Soul Society…' he thought as he killed the hollow and carried the injured girl to his hideout. He layed her down and tried to heal her to the best of his ability, when she started to wake, she looked at him;**_

"_**Why did you save me?" **_

"_**Every life is worth saving." Was his reply as he saw she smiled at him and said, **_

"_**I am Sakura, Mika." Before he was able to reply she had blacked out again, he sighed and stood up walking to her he picked her up and went to Soul Society he left her on the front gates and quickly vanished as he watched from the side lines as they took her to squad 4 to get healed properly. He walked away and back to his hide out. **_

Harrible went out of his memory as he waited till midnight. He walked away and started to wonder around Las Noches. He waited till mid night when he saw no one around he left from his balcony and to his old hide out. He entered the cave and went down the steps, lighting it as he went down the steps. He sat on the make shift sofa and waited.


	5. Meeting Harrible

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

_P.S. Harribel does not have a fraccion. I thought it would interfere with some of the ideas I had written out. Sorry if you liked the fraccion. _

Mika waited till it was a little past 11 when she called on Kimihiro,

"I need you to make a portal to go to Hueco Mundo." She said, he smirked and nodded as it opened and they both walked through. Mika made it to the sandy place, she sighed and started running towards the hide out she remembered. Slowly she walked down the steps as she saw the fire was bright she made it to the bottom and looked around. She saw a figure sitting on the make shift sofa, she stilled as she noticed his presence.

"Tia." She said as he raised his head and met her gaze, Midnight Blue meeting Jade Green.

"Call me Harrible." Was his only reply, he stood and walked over to her. He stared at her with emotionless eyes as she returned his stare. She was hesitant but moved her hand up to the zipper and pulled down she had to tippy toe to reach the zipper. Revealing his mask,

"It is you." She whispered, he nodded as she backed away,

"Your part of Aizen's army!" she exclaimed as she saw the '3' in between his chest. He narrowed his eyes at her,

"What difference does it make I save you twice now. Do you still doubt me?" he said as he closed the space between them Mika was face to face with his chest. He raised her face for their eyes meeting as he picked her up and sat her on the sofa.

"Mika I will protect you if I can." He said as his gloved fingers caressed her face. She tried to hold the blush that was trying to come out,

Kimihiro popped out and grabbed Mika urgently,

"We have to go!" he exclaimed as Kimihiro transported them back to her room.

"What was happening?" she asked,

"We were being tracked."

"By who?"

"Aizen." She narrowed her eyes and nodded. She walked to her bed and layed down letting her eyes close as she let herself sleep. Kimihiro watched her sleep as he stayed up and tucked the journal in her sleeve with the pen still holding its spot.

Mika woke up and sat up quickly as she heard the warning bells. She rushed out and saw some of the espadas there as she started to fight them, when she saw Harribel with them. He saw her and rushed to her he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder as she started to struggle as he called out,

"I have her!" a portal opened and they all rushed through, and disappeared.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as he saw his member was stolen. He frowned she was like anther miniature daughter for him, he growled as he saw Captain Yamamoto saying nothing as he was thinking, he stood.

"My 5th seat was taken, I am going to get her back." he growled as he stood and walked away.


	6. Meeting Aizen

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

_P.S. Harribel does not have a fraccion. I thought it would interfere with some of the ideas I had written out. Sorry if you liked the fraccion. _

Mika struggled against Harribel; she was pounding his back with her fists as she tried to get her Zanpakuto free.

"Let me go!" she was placed on her feet as she watched Harribel take his seat, she saw Aizen, and growled out,

"Well nice to see you again, Aizen, Sousuke." She sneered, he chuckled and said,

"I haven't the faintest idea of who you are." She rolled her eyes as she felt Kimihiro shaking in her Zanpakuto, trying to get out.

"I am Sakura, Mika. Squad 11, 5th seat." She said,

"Your Zanpakuto is interesting give it to me." He said as her Zanpakuto flew out of her waist and into Aizen's waiting hand. It landed and he gripped it till it started to shake again and instantly he dropped it. They heard maniacal laughter the Zanpakuto shook and floated on its own, a person appeared, in Espada uniform.

Mika sighed,

"Enough Kimihiro." She said as the said person looked at her with his black eyes his scythe catching the light. He twirled it and tossed Mika her Zanpakuto; he stood next to her,

"I think I burned his hand good." He said snickering she sighed and looked at him,

"Why am I here?" Aizen looked at his burnt hand,

"We are taking you prisoner, Tia will be your care taker." She frowned and un sheathed her Zanpakuto. Kimihiro was besides her as an espada tried to take Kimihiro; they went right through him, as he laughed at them.

"That tickles." Mika wanted to laugh at Kimihiro's odd sense of humor but, managed to keep a straight face. She looked at them and sighed, placing back her Zanpakuto in her sheaf and stood straight. Kimihiro sighed as he scratched the back of his head; he yawned and looked at Aizen then walked on top of the table his boots making no sound as they hit the table. He bent forward and looked Aizen right in the eyes, he squinted and said,

"I don't see what's so dangerous about you Soul Reaper." Aizen smirked and then his eyes widened as he saw the hand go right through Kimihiro and it was right in his face as he saw Kimihiro laughing at him, as he stood straight and walked away then turned to face Aizen,

"Hurt my mistress, and I'll hurt you worse." He said as he disappeared in a whiff of black smoke.

"Well are you going to take me to my cell?" she asked, as Harribel stood and held her arm as he took her to the room that was two doors down from his own.


	7. Prisoner

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

_P.S. Harribel does not have a fraccion. I thought it would interfere with some of the ideas I had written out. Sorry if you liked the fraccion._

Mika sighed as she layed down on the couch; she looked at the sky the single moon. Her arm felt a bit heavy now that she noticed, she felt around her sleeve and found the book. She frowned and threw it against the wall; Kimihiro popped out of her Zanpakuto and took a seat next to her, placing Mika on his lap as he gently rocked her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, she sighed and looked up at him,

"No, Kimihiro I'm prisoner, and there is nothing I can do to escape from this place!" she whispered he nodded, and disappeared in a whiff of black smoke.

**~ With Kimihiro ~**

Kimihiro materialized infront of 5th squad barracks he went to the Captain and spotted him,

"Oi! Big Guy!" Kenpachi turned and saw Kimihiro,

"How is Sakura?" he asked, Kimihiro grinned,

"She's fine, it seems one of the espadas had met Mika before and now is protecting her any way he can." He said, Kenpachi nodded and looked around for the pink haired girl. Kimihiro looked at the captain,

"I'll keep you updated." Then disappeared.

**~ With Mika ~**

Mika sighed and refused to eat the food they had brought. She sat on the couch wondering where Kimihiro had gone to since she hasn't sensed his presence near. She sighed as she heard the door open and she saw Harrible walk in as he looked at the untouched food,

"Why haven't you eaten?" he asked more like demanded, she frowned and said,

"I don't know what you put in that food." She looked away from him and to the starless sky. Next thing she knew she was sitting on his lap with his arm around her waist his hand holding her chin gently while his other hand held out a forkful of the food infront of her mouth. She tried to move her face but, he held it still as he opened her mouth and force fed her.

When the food was done he let go and he said,

"There is nothing in your food; I personally saw what was put in it and what was not." He looked at her with piercing jade green eyes, she frowned and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, he smiled slightly even though she couldn't see it and stood and walked towards her as he kneeled infront of her seated figure,

"Mika I meant it when I said, I'll protect you any way I can." He said, jade green meeting, mid night blue eyes. She felt a blush on her cheeks, as his face got closer to her own as his gaze moved to her lips then back to her eyes as he whispered,

"I never forgot you after I saved you the first time from the hollow." His hand went to the zipper of his jacket and unzipped it she saw his hollow mask and watched in surprise as she saw it move and revel his lips to her gaze, her eyes half closed he raised his hand and caressed her cheek as he leaned forward, Mika felt her eyes closed as he brushed his lips against her lips as he closed his eyes then he quickly walked away as he sensed another presence coming their way.

Kimihiro appeared as he came in smirking as he sat next to Mika and lay back with a satisfying smirk on his face. Mika raised her eyebrow and wondered what he did.

"Where did you go Kimihiro?" she asked,

"Nowhere special, Mika." He said, she nodded and looked outside, while Harrible watched the scene while he zipped up his jacket to cover his mask he stepped out away from them as he walked down the hall.

Kimihiro heard Harrible leave and turned to Mika,

"I visited your captain, and told him you where okay and I'll keep in touch with them and send them any message you have for them." She smiled and hugged Kimihiro he returned her embrace and watched as she tried to hide a yawn,

"Go to sleep, Mika. I'll keep watch." She nodded and laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes and fell asleep, with Kimihiro keeping watch over the place.


	8. The Plan

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

**!Male! Harribel X Mika (my OC)**

(**Harribel** = his name **Tia** = last name)

_Why you ask I did a gender bender? 'Cuz I saw a picture that inspired me!_

_P.S. Harribel does not have a fraccion. I thought it would interfere with some of the ideas I had written out. Sorry if you liked the fraccion._

Mika sighed as she paced along the floor as she had sensed Orihime a bit away; she wanted to sneak out to look if she was okay. She nodded to herself and took out Kurono and placed it infront of her then thought better and decided to sneak away. She silently found the door locked she cursed and went to the bars she called on Kimihiro,

"Give me a lift." She whispered as he did as he was told as she climbed onto his shoulders and she was going to break them when Kimihiro quickly put her down and sat her on the couch before disappearing in a whiff of black smoke. She looked confused till she felt Harrible drawing near; she sighed and looked out the window silently wandering how to break the bars without alarming them.

When she heard him enter her 'room' she didn't face him as she asked,

"How is Orihime?" it was silent for a while when he answered,

"She is doing well the 4th espada is taking care of her." She nodded and turned to face him,

"Can I see her?" she asked, he stayed silent for a while then answered,

"Follow me." She stood and walked towards him; he grabbed her elbow and led her to the cell. She saw her looking at the starless sky,

"Orihime." She said, she turned and she smiled,

"Mika! You're alright!" she exclaimed hugging the shorter girl, Mika hugged her back and pulled back,

"How are you, Ulquiorra treating you right?" she asked, as Orihime nodded, Mika smiled and they chatted for a while. Harrible keeping an open ear to their conversation, while his gaze was to the moon; his thoughts turned to Mika.

_Mika turned from her conversation from Orihime and she seemed to fade away leaving only the two of them. As she stood and walked seductively towards him with a seductive smile on her face, she ran her hand up his chest towards his zipper when she pulled it down slowly and ran her fingers along his mask. Her eyes half lidded as she went to her toes and as he felt his mask move away from his face as she pulled him down for a kiss, he pulled her close to himself as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and held her against the wall. As he peppered kisses along her neck leaving her love bites, she moaned,_

"_Harrible…" he looked up and went to kiss her again as she arched her hips against his own, he bucked against her and lowered his head to her chest. His hands undoing the shinigami robes, as his eyes followed the skin he was revealing he leaned forward and kissed along her chest as she ran her fingers through his blond hair…_

"_Harrible…" she breathed, _

"Harrible?" his eyes snapped open and saw Mika standing infront of him with a confused look on her face,

"Are you okay? Your face is red." She said as she placed her hand on his forehead as he gently brushed off her hand and held it while,

"I'm all right, Mika no need to worry." He whispered, she blushed and looked away mumbling,

"I wasn't worrying." He smiled and said,

"Are you done speaking with her?" he asked while she nodded, he led her back to her 'room' she went to the couch and sat down. He stared at her then looked away, he was still thinking about the day dream he had earlier of Mika and himself. He smirked to himself as he thought, _'I wouldn't mind seeing her in that position…' _he mentally chuckled at the thought. He glanced at her direction and saw as her face looked soft to the touch, he smirked he knew it was.

Mika looked out the window at the starless sky and sighed. She needed to escape but she didn't know how. She knew Harribel will know as soon as she tried, but, it was worth the risk. She sighed and decided once she was alone she'll try again with Kimihiro's help.

When it was lunch time Mika saw that Harrible left, she quickly called Kimihiro and he lifted her up. She quickly got to work, while she finally made it she jumped through and ran out, she was running till she felt Harrible's reiatsu coming straight at her. She ran faster till she was talked to the ground, she turned around and saw Harrible was on her, her legs between his own as he pinned them to the ground as well as her arms. She struggled till he said,

"Hold still."

"Let me go." He sighed and carried her holding her with his arms. She tried to move but, he held her still.

"Since you tried to escape, Aizen has ordered you to be switched to my rooms."


End file.
